


Arbitralny

by _alzagia (premptory)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, MOŻE HANCON, RK900 to Nines - okazjonalnie Richard, Reverse AU to złoto, ale pewnie i tak wyjdzie, jak zwykle, ogólnie miała być komedia, przemycam nielegalne Reed900
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premptory/pseuds/_alzagia
Summary: Nines był najzwyklejszym w świecie policjantem pracującym w Departamencie Policji Detroit. Miał swoją papierologię, nałóg, a za chwilę — przydzielonego androida śledczego.I to właśnie on był dziwny, nie Nines.





	Arbitralny

**Author's Note:**

> Dobra, pierwszy tworek na AO3, pierwsze Reed900 i pierwsza próba opisania jakiejkolwiek romantycznej relacji.
> 
> Enjoy!

            Ta cała historia powinna rozpocząć się od stwierdzenia, że Hank naprawdę nie chciał tu być i miał głęboko w plastikowej dupie, co Connor sądził na ten temat.

            Irytujący charakter Connora był jednym z czynników, przez który model HK800 miał ochotę spakować swoje nieliczne rzeczy osobiste, podrobić paszport i jak najszybciej spierniczać z tego kraju do Kanady. Może, przy odrobinie szczęścia, nikt by się nie dowiedział, że kiedykolwiek postawił choćby stopę w stanie Michigan. Ale niestety, jako że miał jeszcze szczątki cierpliwości i chęci służby, stał teraz obok Andersona, słuchając wszelkich bzdur, jakie ten wygadywał. No cóż, może zostanie ogłoszony pierwszym androidem-męczennikiem. Zdecydowanie należał mu się urlop.

            — Wie pan, jak wiele śmierci rocznie jest powodowane przez kofeinę? — zapytał się z niepokojącym zapałem Connor. Gestykulował przy tym żywo i Hank był pewny, że jeżeli Anderson postawiłby choć dwa kroki więcej w kierunku biurka Fowlera, ten niechybnie oberwałby dłonią po łysinie. Swoją drogą, android zastanawiał się, jakim cudem kapral jeszcze nie wyleciał z gabinetu komisarza na zbity pysk. — Uważam, że postawienie automatu do kawy w tak ogólnodostępnym miejscu, jakim jest pokój socjalny, jest skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne. Przecież od tego mogą zginąć ludzie! — stwierdził podniesionym głosem Connor. Irytacja Hanka sięgała zenitu, ale i tak nie mogła się równać z wkurzeniem Fowlera, który, mimo to, wciąż pozwalał Andersonowi mówić.

            Czarnoskóry mężczyzna najwyraźniej robił wszystko, byleby nie wykonać gwałtownego ruchu, który mógłby doprowadzić do odniesienia obrażeń przez Andersona, a co za tym idzie — utracenie przez niego, jako komisarza, posady, jeśli posunąłby się do tak radykalnego kroku uciszenia bruneta. Zamiast więc zaciśnięcia się na krtani Connora, jego krótkie palce oplotły zmaltretowany długopis. Hank był pewien, że widzi na nim kilkanaście pęknięć od zbyt mocnego tłamszenia. Noga Jeffrey'a podrygiwała nerwowo, w tiku, co jakiś czas wydając głośniejszy dźwięk, gdy zbyt mocno uderzył stopą o podłogę przy coraz wymyślniejszej argumentacji Connora. Android pierwszy raz również widział, żeby komuś drgała powieka nie z powodu wypłukania magnezu z organizmu.

            A byli tu przecież od trzech minut, a Anderson dopiero się rozkręcał. Z listy pretekstów, dla których rzekomo powodujący śmierć automat do kawy powinien zostać usunięty, zdążyły się już przewinąć takie perełki jak: _spieniacz do mleka może działać pod zbyt dużym ciśnieniem, co może doprowadzić do poważnego uszkodzenia ciała_ lub  _szybko mrugające światełka przy wyborze i robieniu kawy mogą powodować epilepsję;_ czy — Hanka, jak dotąd, ulubione — _kawa jest gorąca_. Czasami miał dylemat, czy Connora naprawdę powinno się kiedykolwiek przyjąć do policji — czy on się jedynie wygłupiał, czy potrafił wygłaszać tak absurdalne wywody bez mrugnięcia okiem, prosto w twarz komisarza, bo to był jego naturalny talent do irytowania ludzi na różne sposoby.

            Fowler uniósł rękę w kierunku Connora, przerywając jego paplaninę i najwyraźniej nie chcąc nawet wysilać się na uprzejme powiedzenie "Zamknij się," po czym potarł dłonią lewą skroń. Hankowi zrobiło się nawet przykro na ten widok — sam komisarz Wydziału Policji Detroit nie był w stanie wytrzymać psychicznie nawału nagłej ekspresyjności, której aurę roztaczał wokół siebie Connor.

            — Powiedz, bez owijania w bawełnę, o co ci chodzi — stwierdził zmęczonym głosem Fowler, a Hank zdziwił się, ponieważ była to z nielicznych sytuacji, w której komisarz zachowywał względny spokój. Oczywiście, nadal maltretował długopis oraz tuptał nogą, ale przez jego osobę przemawiało niesamowite znużenie tematem. — Naprawdę, lubię cię, ale jesteś czasami tak nieziemsko wkurwiający, Anderson, że w pale się nie mieści. No, dalej, wyduś to z siebie!

            Connor wziął głębszy wdech, nie spodziewając się najwyraźniej tak obcesowego i bezpośredniego potraktowania, po czym wykrztusił:

            — Chodzi o Ninesa. — Fowler wzniósł oczy do sufitu i Hank był pewien, że wypowiedział bezgłośne „No oczywiście". HK800 pokiwał tylko głową ze zrozumieniem — odkąd młodszy brat Connora, Nines, został przyjęty do nielicznego grona detektywów, więc nie był już zwykłym policjantem, kapral stał się jeszcze bardziej nieznośny, niż zwykle. Zadręczał każdego, kto tylko miał okazję pracować z młodszym z Andersonów, pytaniami, poczynając od samopoczucia, poprzez znajomych, a kończąc na tym, jak dobrze szła mu sprawa. Hank nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, że Nines nie zdawał sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawy, jednak na to wskazywały dowody — zachowywał się, jakby absolutnie nic się wokół niego nie działo. A zachodziło to już od miesiąca, więc androida prowadziło to do tylko dwóch wniosków — albo młodszy z braci był po prostu głupi, albo Connor, pod maską głupkowatego ignoranta, zacierał niezauważalnie wszelkie ślady.

            — Tak? — Fowler uniósł brwi w geście wyczekiwania, nie siląc się nawet na udawanie choć trochę zaskoczonego tym faktem. — Więc, co z Ninesem?

            — Bardzo się o niego martwię — zaczął znowu Connor, a Hank jęknął cierpiętniczo w duchu. — Uważam, że za bardzo się przepracowuje, przez co spożywa zbyt duże ilości kofeiny.

            — Connor, do cholery, nie macie pięciu lat! — wybuchł w końcu Fowler. — Mam do utrzymania cały wydział w rydzach, żeby wszystko się nie spieprzyło, a ty przychodzisz do mnie z taką pierdołą? Anderson, czy ty jesteś, człowieku, poważny?

            — Jestem całkowicie poważny, proszę pana — stwierdził Connor natychmiast, niewzruszony krzykiem komisarza. — Uważam jednak, że nie jest to sprawa, jaką należy bagatelizować.

            — Jestem pewien, że detektyw nie jest jebanym niedorozwojem i jest w stanie wykonywać swoją pracę bez ryzyka śmierci — przerwał mu Fowler sucho, po chwili jednak łagodniejąc. — Connor, rozumiem, że martwisz się o niego, po tym, co się stało z waszym ojcem, ale uwierz mi, że Nines jest jedną z najbardziej rozsądnych osób, jakie znam. Nie zrobiłby czegoś głupiego, co nadwyrężyłoby jego zdrowie. Szczerze mówiąc — Komisarz uśmiechnął się niewesoło — szybciej posądziłbym o to ciebie.

            Pomiędzy nimi zapadła niezręczna cisza, gdy Connor nie zareagował w żaden sposób na słowa Fowlera. Spojrzał mu tylko prosto w oczy, z zaciętością wypisaną na twarzy. Przekaz był jasny — dopóki komisarz nie spróbuje zdziałać _czegokolwiek_ w tej sprawie, dopóty Anderson nie zamierzał opuszczać jego gabinetu, nawet jeśli miałoby to skutkować kolejną w tym miesiącu naganą. Poprawił pstrokaty krawat, co — jak odnotował wcześniej HK800 — robił zawsze, gdy był poddenerwowany, po czym założył ręce na pierś, spoglądając na komisarza niemalże wyzywająco. Brakowało tylko, żeby wydął wargi i tupnął nóżką dla uzyskania lepszego efektu naburmuszonej nastolatki.

            — Connor, do jasnej anielki, wypierdalaj z mojego gabinetu i to już, w podskokach. — Hank podziwiał tego człowieka za jego cierpliwość do bruneta. Oczywiście, klął jak szewc, wydzierając się przy tym nieziemsko, ale gdyby android był na jego miejscu, to po prostu jebnąłby Andersonowi i byłoby po problemie. Fowler miał jednak na tyle samokontroli, by tego nie robić, a zamiast tego skupić się na mocniejszym tłamszeniu plastikowego długopisu. — Anderson, zaczynasz mnie już poważnie wkurwiać, ostrzegam cię. — Dalszy ciąg absolutnie żadnej reakcji ze strony Connora sprawił, że czarnoskóry mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech, zanim powiedział, kolejny już raz podczas rozmowy siląc się na spokojny ton. — Słuchaj, mówię ci to tylko po to, żebyś nie siedział w moim gabinecie przez kolejną godzinę; na wydziale będziemy mieli kolejnego androida. Przydzielę go do Ninesa, przyda mu się trochę zdrowego śledztwa po tej całej papierkowej robocie. Wiesz przecież, że androidy, w większości, mają fioła na punkcie zdrowego odżywiania i innych pierdół, więc myślę, że ten sprawdzi się idealnie w roli opiekunki. Przecież nie mogę przez twojego brata zabronić całemu wydziałowi picia kawy, to absurd!

            — Absurd? — powtórzył Connor, zagryzając policzek od środka i przechylając głowę w bok. Hank miał szczerą nadzieję, że do Andersona dotrze poziom jego irracjonalnego zachowania, jednak szybko ją stracił, gdy kapral kontynuował chłodno swoją wypowiedź. — Rozumiem. Mimo braku dojścia do konsensusu, dziękuję za pańską współpracę, komisarzu.

            Jedyną umiejętnością Connora, jaką podziwiał android, było powiedzenie komuś "Spierdalaj" w ładny sposób. Anderson łypnął jeszcze na Fowlera, jakby szukając potwierdzenia, że nie jest w stanie nic więcej zrobić, po czym ruszył w kierunku drzwi sztywnym krokiem. Chwycił za klamkę — o wiele za mocno, jak zauważył HK800 — po czym udał się do przydzielonego boksu. Przez chwilę wahał się, czy nie trzasnąć szklanymi drzwiami, musiał jednak stwierdzić, że nie był to zbyt inteligentny pomysł, ponieważ wychodząc, zostawił je niedomknięte.

            — Anderson, do cholery, nie zachowuj się jak małe dziecko! — krzyknął jeszcze za brunetem, ale ten nie zareagował. Fowler spojrzał się krótko na Hanka, po czym mruknął ciche "Wypierdalaj" i wrócił do przeglądania papierów znajdujących się na jego biurku.

            Hank, czy tego chciał, czy też nie, podążył za Connorem, który, pogmerawszy przez chwilę w szufladzie biurka, skierował się w stronę wyjścia z komendy. Android spojrzał na niego spod byka, gdy udało mu się nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z kapralem, ten jednak najzwyczajniej w świecie odwrócił się, ignorując go i sięgając przy wyjściu po swoją kurtkę.

            Android ruszył w kierunku biurka swojego partnera. _No cóż, przynajmniej nie odmrozi sobie tyłka,_ stwierdził w głowie Hank, postanawiając, że nie będzie znowu ganiał za Connorem po całym parkingu, usiłując go przekonać, że palenie papierosów jest złym nawykiem, gorszym nawet od horrendalnych ilości kawy, jakie pijał ostatnio Nines. Kolejny raz tego dnia, android westchnął męczeńsko, upewniając się jedynie w opinii, że powinni wywyższyć go do stanu błogosławionego. Gdzie tam! Niech zrobią z niego od razu świętego, zanim pewnego dnia nie zdzierży i skręci kark Connorowi.

            Z drugiej jednak strony, Hank cieszył się — w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa — z faktu, że to starszy z Andersonów był jego partnerem. Nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić swojej współpracy z Ninesem, _tym przerażająco poważnym_ bratem. Richard był pół głowy wyższy od Connora, przez co, mimo że barki miał szersze, wydawał się równie szczupły co on. Do tego dochodziły jeszcze te wieczne sińce pod wąskimi oczami oraz brak umiejętności uśmiechania się. Hank nie wiedział, dlaczego starszy Anderson był tak ekspresywny we wszystkim co robił, a młodszy już nie. Wiek dwudziestu czterech lat nie usprawiedliwiał w żaden sposób tego mrocznego milczenia i noszenia czarnych i obcisłych golfów oraz spodni. Nines nie był nastolatkiem; czasami jednak się tak zachowywał, doprowadzając swojego brata do szewskiej pasji. Nie chodziło o nieodpowiedzialność czy nieobowiązkowość — w żadnym wypadku nie można było tego zarzucić żadnemu z Andersonów. Czasami jednak powodował sytuacje — dokładnie takie same, jak ta przed chwilą w biurze Fowlera — w których Connor odprawiał cyrki przed różnymi przedstawicielami wydziału.

            Widząc, jak starszy z Andersonów staje na głowie, aby tylko dogodzić Ninesowi, android zdążył sobie wyrobić opinię o młodszym bracie swojego partnera. Niepochlebną, co należałoby dodać, tak więc w głowie, oprócz zapisanych różnych inwektyw, miał dość jasno postawiony cel — nie dać się wciągnąć we współpracę z siedzącym po uszy w papierologii Richardem.

            Hank usiadł przy biurku Connora, całą siłą woli ignorując porozrzucane na nim kartki i mnóstwo niebieskich długopisów. Anderson miał chyba jakąś obsesję, sądząc po ich ilości, lub pogłoski o tym, że raz dane kapralowi pisadło nigdy więcej nie widziało swojego właściciela, były dobitnie prawdziwe. Poza tym, na blacie znajdował się wmontowany w niego komputer, dwa segregatory z aktami spraw (na szczęście miały na grzbietach cudownie słodki napis „Zakończone"), niedojedzona rano kanapka z serem i sałatą oraz końcówka niedopitej kawy. _Hipokryta,_ pomyślał Hank, następnie otworzył segregator, w którym ujrzał przemyconą przez Connora, jak zwykle, paczkę papierosów. _Do tego idiota,_ dopowiedział sobie android w myślach, jednocześnie chowając papierosy do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej kurtki. Z drugiej strony, coś podpowiedziało mu, że może to reszki zdrowego rozsądku kazały Andersonowi przechowywać paczki w tak absurdalnych i prostych do odgadnięcia miejscach — może podświadomie _chciał,_ by ktoś je odnajdywał. Mniejsza o motywy Connora — czy też brak umiejętności połączenia oczywistych kropek — Hank naprawdę martwił się o tego chłopaka.

            — Hm, Hank? — usłyszał głos za sobą, który wyrwał go z nagłych rozmyślań. Natychmiast usiadł prosto na krześle, wciąż jednak się nie odwracając, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że jego właściciel ( _krzesła, oczywiście!_ ) stoi prawdopodobnie nad nim . Android, mimo swojej zmniejszonej wrażliwości na bodźce zewnętrzne, mógł poczuć, że Connor jest przesiąknięty charakterystycznym zapachem dymu papierosowego. HK800 z powrotem usadowił się wygodnie na fotelu i spojrzał się na Andersona pytająco, obracając się lekko w jego kierunku. 

            Mentalnie opuścił szczękę. Za kapralem stał nikt inny, jak Nines, mierząc go chłodnym wzrokiem. A może tak już po prostu miał; wszystko przenikał swoim analitycznym spojrzeniem, że wydawał się taki zimny w obyciu. W każdym razie, wyglądało na to, że opuścił część administracyjną komisariatu, w której siedział ostatnie pół roku z przerwami na kawę i wyszedł _wreszcie_ do ludzi.

            — HK800 — wydobyło się z wąskich ust młodszego Andersona i ten schylił sztywno głowę w ramach powitania. Stał wyprostowany jak struna, z obiema rękoma złączonymi za plecami. Cholera, Hanka dalej dopadały myśli, czy młodszy brat Connora aby na pewno nie jest androidzkim szpiegiem wysłanym przez CyberLife w celu infiltracji policji. Ewentualnie okrutnym żartem, który istniał tylko po to, by uprzykrzać kapralowi życie. 

            — Richard — odpowiedział android, a detektyw skrzywił się na dźwięk własnego imienia. W powietrzu wzrosło napięcie, gdy dwójka raz jeszcze zmierzyła się wzrokiem. Coraz bardziej ciążącą ciszę postanowił przerwać Connor, wysuwając się trochę na przód i rozkładając szeroko ręce.

            — Hank, przez najbliższy tydzień będziesz asystował, razem ze mną, Ninesowi. — Kapral uśmiechnął się, obrzucając zarówno androida, jak i swojego brata, znaczącym spojrzeniem. — Kapitan Fowler tak zdecydował, w ramach przynajmniej minimalnej asymilacji Ninesa do zachowań androidów.

            Po minie Richarda, wciąż niemalże niewzruszonej, łatwo było odgadnąć, że _nie zamierzał_ się z nikim asymilować, a zwłaszcza z androidami.

_Zaje_ — _kurwa_ — _biście, Connor,_ pomyślał Hank, jednocześnie na twarz przywołując jeden z najbardziej sztucznych uśmiechów, na jaki go było stać w tym momencie.

            — Mam nadzieję na owocną współpracę, Richardzie.

**Author's Note:**

> Wiek reprezentowany przez Ninesa nie jest absolutnie adekwatny do jego pozycji jako detektywa, ale przymknęłam na to oko jedynie przez walory estetyczne — cholera, "posterunkowy Nines", czy też "kapral Nines" brzmi strasznie obcesowo dla mnie.


End file.
